Mission Accomplie
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• On est tueuse à gages où on ne l'est pas... Pour remplir une dette. Mais Meiko se rend compte à quel point ce travail est étouffant. Surtout quand elle rencontre Luka. Meiko/Luka.


**A/N : **Prolifique, la Paru ? xD Non, c'était quelque chose qui traînait sur ma clé USB. Je dois l'avoir écrit il y a ... une dizaine de mois ? Et ce, juste **avant **avoir vu _Kill Bill _de Quentin Tarantino ou _Nikita _de Luc Besson. C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi dark, aussi mature, je pense par exemple au lemon.

**Note : **Les paroles sont toutes en italique.

**Titre : **Mission Accomplie

**Catégorie : **Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

**Pairing : **Essentiellement, Meiko-Luka. Un pairing que j'aime bien, quand on y pense...

**Rating : **M (THIS. IS. MATURE !)

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.

**Paru-ch4n.**

* * *

><p>J'ai frotté mes yeux ensommeillés. Je règle le viseur. Tends mes muscles. Le petit con, devant moi, en train de baiser, ne se doute pas de ce qui va arriver. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et me fait gémir de douleur. Le moindre tressaillement des muscles de ma joue me fait souffrir. J'aurais dû appliquer cette crème qu'il m'a donnée. Je me frotte l'oreille avec une épaule en prenant garde à éviter de défaire le coton qui orne le coin de mon œil. A côté de moi, le talkie-walkie crachote des grésillements en sourdine. Le noir autour de moi. La fraîcheur d'octobre. Des sentiments familiers. Je cherche de mes doigts tremblotants un paquet de gâteaux et je croque dans un biscuit rance. Infect. Tout simplement infect. Je continue quand même à le manger. Une cheminée provoque un bruit sourd et me surprend. De la fumée sort du conduit.<p>

Ca y est, la porte s'ouvre. Je me prépare, le cookie dans la bouche. Mes doigts ne tremblent plus sur la gâchette. Le viseur rend le monde encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les instructions sont claires : un coup, un seul, à la tête, utiliser un silencieux, ne pas se faire repérer.

Je sens le moment et je tire. La détonation pète à mes oreilles, pourtant, j'ai bien mis un silencieux. Mes oreilles sifflent, j'entends des hurlements. Prends mes affaires rapidement, d'un professionnalisme déroutant. Je sais quoi faire : dé-packer le sniper, tout ranger dans la valise, laisser une allumette noircie, puis se barrer en courant. La voiture m'attend. Je dévale les escaliers, touche pas la rambarde ni les murs. Courir droit devant, faire quinze étages le plus silencieusement possible, se fondre dans l'obscurité sans laisser de temps. Endormir les gens qu'on croise. Sortir par la fenêtre. Traverser le petit jardin. Entrer dans la voiture. Dire « c'est bon » et regarder Kaito enclencher le contact et appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Mon travail est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Je mets du vernis, le rouge pétillant, celui que j'aime bien. Kaito me regarde faire en fumant une cigarette. <em>J'ai mal au dos, <em>je dis. J_e te fais un massage ? _

Je ne réponds pas, enlève mon chemisier moulant, rouge, de putain, laisse glisser le soutien-gorge le long de mon ventre et me retourne. Il met un truc sur ses mains et les frotte sur mon dos. J'aime ses mains calleuses qui s'attardent sur le creux des omoplates. On reste comme ça un moment, puis il me dit _J'ai envie de te baiser. _Moi je réponds _Ah bon t'as envie de me baiser ? _

Me remets sur le dos, glissant et huileux. Je ris un peu. Il vient sur moi, enlève la jupe trop courte, glisse la main dans la culotte. Pétris, malaxe. Je me déconnecte. Pas envie de me rappeler cette nuit, une nuit de trop, j'ai pas l'envie moi, mais j'ai pas le droit de dire non, sinon je me prends des claques dans la gueule. Il caresse ma joue, je tressaille, il rigole. _C'est bien, pas mal, on voit plus rien du tout… _

Je réponds pas. C'est froid, glacé à l'intérieur. Il écarte les jambes, me pénètre sèchement. A chaque va-et-vient c'est comme si il agrippait mon âme et la ramène lentement vers mon corps mort. Je pourrais détester Kaito, si je le voulais. Mais Kaito lui, il est pas comme les autres. Ses yeux, aussi bleus que les miens sont rouges, je me noie dedans.

La tête contre l'oreiller. Derrière les dents, lèvres fermées, le goût du sang âcre. Faut que j'aille faire un tour, respirer.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise dans un café, je profitais des grilles de fer qui devenaient oranges avec le chauffage. J'avais pris une bière, personne peut me blâmer pour ça, hein ? Je me la jouais jolie fille, faisait des sourires au serveur. Il y a une fille qui est arrivée, elle a trébuché, fait tomber ses affaires, alors je l'ai aidée à les ramasser. Elle m'a dit <em>Vous attendez votre petit ami ?<em> J'ai dit non, elle a souri. _Ca ne vous dérange pas si je m'assois à votre table ? Elles sont toutes prises. _Je réponds que ça me dérange pas du tout, je lui rends son sourire. Elle est jolie. On discute, je lui paye un café. Elle s'appelle Luka, elle est étudiante en langues. On a parlé comme ça pendant deux heures, puis le serveur nous a dit qu'il fermait. _Tu prends un bus ? _j'ai demandé. _Oui, pas loin. _Elle a regardé autour d'elle._ Je te raccompagne alors ? _Elle hoche la tête, je paie, on marche un peu ensemble. _Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? _Je dis non, j'ai pas de tél' chez moi. _Je peux te donner mon adresse si tu veux. _Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux roses. _Je te donne la mienne alors. _Je me suis dit que ses cheveux en bataille sur ses yeux d'océan la rendaient vraiment mignonne.

* * *

><p>Il m'a tapée, pour pas grand-chose. Un mot, un regard de trop. On s'est battus, je l'ai foutu dehors en gueulant, j'ai rigolé à l'idée qu'il était en train de sautiller dans l'ascenseur, sur un pied, pour remettre sa chaussure. Il m'a traitée de salope, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il a ri, m'a dit <em>On se voit au boulot, bébé ! <em>Je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai essuyé le sang qui coulait de ma bouche.

Je revois doucement la scène.

Je reste là, accoudée à la fenêtre, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre, sa voix je ne l'aime pas. Elle est tellement faible, j'ai envie de la briser en morceaux entre mes doigts, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde la déteste, la fuit. Elle essaye de se remaquiller, la conne trop pressée de se falsifier. Elle attrape ses cheveux dans une seule main, enlève son T-shirt pour ne pas le tâcher et se penche au-dessus des toilettes. Assise à poil dans les toilettes, elle gerbe ses tripes, je serre les dents. Cette pauvre conne. Elle dit que tout ira bien, avec sa voix trop aigue. Je lui bourre le corps de coups de pied mais ça passe au travers. Jusqu'au matin je la vois sangloter avant de réaliser que cette conne c'est moi.

Je me suis courue après. Bien obligée.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis arrivée devant chez elle, le cœur battant, comme une sale petite idiote ado qui va à son premier rendez-vous. Sa voix dans le haut-parleur, un peu déformée, m'a dit <em>Allô ? C'est qui ? <em>J'ai dégluti, j'ai dit _C'est moi, Meiko. _Je l'ai entendue se marrer, elle m'a dit de monter, et y a eu le _bzzz_ de la porte. J'ai monté les escaliers, elle habite au quatrième. Dès que je suis rentrée, on a discuté, puis droit dans les yeux _Tu sais Meiko, t'es magnifique, tu t'en rends vraiment pas compte. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami. _Moi j'ai souri et j'ai commencé à dire bêtement que je voulais pas de copain, que j'étais trop prise par le travail et puis que les hommes m'intéressaient pas trop. Et j'ai sérieusement eu envie de l'embrasser. Du coup, elle m'a caressé le bras, m'a embrassé la joue, moi j'ai frissonné et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée nue.

Il lui faut un moment avant de se décider. La clarté du jour m'aveuglait, je ne voyais pas bien son visage. Elle passe des doigts glacés sur mon ventre, dessine des cercles autour de mon nombril, dépose de légers baisers sur ma poitrine. Les seins, les hanches, la longueur des jambes, sur chaque centimètre de peau elle s'attarde, cherche à déclencher des frissons. Je distingue son sourire à travers la lumière aveuglante. Elle caresse un long moment comme ça avant d'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses avec une douceur infinie. Elle lève sa main pour la porter à ma bouche et me laisser enduire ses doigts de salive. Elle les lèche à son tour avant de me pénétrer avec, enfonce délicatement, un doigt interminable de pianiste qui me coupe le souffle. La lenteur avec laquelle elle fait me fait ressentir la sensation jusqu'au fond de mon être. Je fonds. Je me cambre alors sur le lit, serre les draps, tandis qu'elle me caresse le front et m'embrasse doucement.

J'ai fini par me sauver dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle dormait. Il faisait nuit. Je me suis demandé si Kaito était au boulot. J'ai sorti un morceau de plastique coupant, le seul objet contondant qui me restait depuis que j'étais entrée au service des tueurs à gages. D'ailleurs, il commençait à être bien usé... J'ai commencé à me sentir mal, parce que je savais que simplement avoir couché avec Luka cela mettait sa vie en danger. J'ai donné un grand coup et laisser de nouvelles entailles se colorer sur mon bras. Vision familière, rassurance traître, je contemplais les gouttes carmin avec la même fascination malsaine d'un gamin en train d'examiner un scarabée. Pour arriver à se maintenir en vie, la seule méthode : pousser la douleur à un tel point qu'elle porte tout. Je le savais depuis longtemps, avec la lame sur le poignet, le vide sous mes pieds, la montagne sur le dos. C'était la perception d'une bête sauvage vivant à l'intérieur de moi, une autre, puis une autre. C'est elle qui vit avec la mort, qui danse sur les gouttières et rit des gens qui la regardent. C'est elle qui prend les coups toujours, qui absorbe en tuant, se remplit en souriant, c'est elle que les autres baisent. C'est elle qui crie, besoin qu'on la libère.

C'est elle la survivante.

* * *

><p>Un homme grassouillet, avec une odeur de vioque de merde. J'ai envie de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre dès le premier regard. Les consignes d'aujourd'hui sont simples, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois, mais depuis que je revois <em>Luka<em>, je n'y arrive pas. Jouer l'escort-girl beaucoup pupute, un peu coconne. Coucher, attendre le signal, et enfin, le tuer proprement, pour éviter que le nettoyeur n'ait trop de travail et demande encore plus de frais. Je souris, puisque je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.

_C'était bien, t'es drôlement bonne. _Il dit. Répugnant personnage. Avec ses trois misérables petits poils frisottés sur le torse. _Hé, t'endors pas, t'es payée jusqu'à ce soir, occupe-toi un peu de moi. _Il me retourne, sa trique dans le bas de mon dos. Je bouge le bassin. Vu d'ici, son machin ressemble à un truc dégueu, comme un grain de beauté, une excroissance qui aurait mal poussé. Je pourrais le lui couper et le lui faire bouffer… mais je dois m'en tenir aux instructions. Ca me fait mal. Dès que j'essaye de détourner le regard, _elle_ est assise devant moi, le menton dans le creux de la main, son regard céruléen en train de me fixer avec neutralité. J'essaye de ne pas la regarder, mais à chaque fois, c'est elle, elle, rien qu'elle. Je m'intoxique. Je reçois le signal, le portable du vieux qui vibre. Je sors mon flingue pendant qu'il jouit et je tire. Le sang et la semence se mélangent, gicle sur moi. Désolé pour le nettoyeur, c'est très crade. J'essuie mon corps avec un pauvre mouchoir en papier, me rhabille et je me casse en entrebâillant la porte. Je suis dégoûtée de penser qu'il a crevé avec comme dernier sentiment le plaisir intense de m'avoir sautée.

Je suis assise dans ma salle de bain, le plastique sur le bras, et trop concentrée par l'affaire, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. J'entends un cri d'horreur, je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille, une chaleur dans tout mon corps, celle que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Le bonheur. _Meiko, putain, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux te tuer ? _Ah, Luka ? J'aurais dû me douter que ses bras me ramèneraient la joie. _Oh non pas du tout, ça me fait revivre. _Je croasse en riant. Elle éclate en sanglots, m'embrasse sur les joues. _Je t'en supplie, arrête. Arrête de t'infliger ça tu vas finir par en crever. _Je voudrais bien, mais c'est impossible de s'enfuir. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mes ongles sont toujours vernis en rouge, parce qu'ils me rappellent que je suis couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Mais j'arrive à balbutier _Je sais pas si j'y arriverai, Luka, mais je vais tout faire pour essayer. _Elle ne fait que me serrer plus fort et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je serre quelqu'un dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Ses bras, un cocon, ses mains de l'oxygène, ses yeux, mon ciel, sa voix, mon électrochoc. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse.<p>

Aujourd'hui, je taffe. Pas d'armes à feu cette fois, mais du poison. Une dose. Ne pas rater. Ne pas laisser de preuves. La femme aigrie, ridée comme une pomme pourrie, en train de jouer aux échecs sans même prêter attention à moi, une soi-disant blanchisseuse. Je guette du coin de l'œil ses lèvres flétries toucher le verre, et fatalement elle s'effondre. Sans attendre, j'enfile mes gants, mes lunettes de soleil et je la tire vers le panier de linge. Je marche normalement, couverte de draps blancs personne ne remarque le corps mort. J'avance vers la buanderie, je vois un collègue. Il me fait un signe discret. _Laisse-là à côté des machines. _J'acquiesce et je la dépose. J'enlève les vêtements puis je pars d'un pas décidé.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

><p>Il a voulu me faire l'amour, il descendait ses mains dans mon dos, moi j'ai essayé d'oublier le regard perçant de Luka qui me fixait. Il s'est collé à moi, m'a soulevé, pour un peu je peux lui trancher la gorge. Il me glisse à l'oreille vers la fin qu'il a une nouvelle mission pour moi, que je dois la finir avant la fin de la semaine. <em>Quand est-ce que j'aurais rempli ma dette ? <em>je demande d'une voix tremblante, quand il commence à sortir ses affaires. _Il te reste 515 proies. La moitié, quoi. _Je ferme les yeux et entoure mon corps de mes bras, pour me rappeler _son_ étreinte. Je frissonne quand il glisse la photo vers moi d'un coup brusque puis je rouvre les yeux.

Je fixe Kaito avec horreur. Non, non, non, ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça. _C'est la fille d'un traducteur littéraire, le père et la fille ont traduit des trucs pour des associations illégales. Il faut faire pression sur sa famille. _Je continue à le mater, lui et sa dégaine, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres, sa barbe de trois jours. _Je la connais._ J'ai envie de le détruire. Il continue, sans me regarder, sans prendre compte de ce que je viens de dire. _Tes armes, un Uzi, un AK47, M1911, un SVD Dragunov, Desert Eagle, M4 Carbine, FAMAS, .44 Magnum… Tu peux les garder après. _Je peux le tuer tout de suite. _Dis-toi que c'est le boulot, Mei. _Ma lèvre tremble. Je ne peux pas. _Moi aussi, j'ai dû faire des trucs de ce genre. _Il soupire et exhale une bouffée de nicotine. _Ma cousine, tu sais, la Miku dont je parlais, elle y est passée… _Mes jambes refusent de bouger alors que mon cerveau me hurle de courir. _Je suis désolée, Kaito, je peux pas. _Il me regarde. Hausse un sourcil. _Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir être un monstre comme toi. _Il me claque, ma nuque craque sous le coup. J'essaye d'oublier qu'il m'a terrassée en une seule baffe. La tête sur la moquette, il me crache dessus, vomit les mots. _Ta gueule, tu le fais, c'est tout. _Je me mets à brailler. _Je peux pas ! J'ai besoin que tu ne la tues pas ! _Un rictus étire ses lèvres. _Toi ? Besoin de quelque chose ? T'as besoin de rien ! On est tous perdants dans l'histoire ! _Il prend sa veste, et avant de claquer la porte, il me dit _Si tu le fais pas, je la capturerais et je vais la descendre de la manière la plus horrible. Après, c'est toi qui y passera. _Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la moquette. _Espèce de monstre_, je dis.

* * *

><p>J'avance d'un pas lent. L'eau reflète des lumières qui me transpercent. Me culpabilisent. J'appuie à l'interphone. Je me rends compte qu'il pleut. <em>Allô ? <em>Sa voix me fait mal. _Luka… _je murmure. Ton étonné de son côté. _Meiko, c'est toi ? Entre, je t'ouvre. _Je monte les escaliers, elle est sur le seuil de la porte, les sourcils levés. _Ca va ? _Je secoue la tête, elle me prend la main. _Viens, raconte-moi tout. _Je rentre. Je ne peux pas… peux pas la regarder dans les yeux… Elle me fait asseoir sur le canapé, caresse ma joue, soulève les mèches pour essayer de croiser mon regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Meiko ? _Un sanglot reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Elle s'inquiète. Le métal brule dans ma main. _C'est vrai… c'est vrai que ton père a traduit des trucs pour des assoces illégales ? _Elle écarquille les yeux, passe une main sur son visage. La peur se lit dessus. _Oui, _murmure-t-elle. _Je l'ai même aidé. _Je cache mes yeux avec une main. Il fait soudainement très froid. _Ca… ça te gêne ? _Oui, ça me gêne. Aussi gênant qu'un couteau planté dans le cœur, et qui remue comme un archet de violon. _Je t'aime, Meiko. _Elle chuchote en m'embrassant les cheveux. _M…moi aussi, _je balbutie. Elle sourit. Je la serre dans mes bras. Sa poitrine écrasée contre la mienne. Je la sens palper le bas de mon dos. Elle chuchote _Ton travail… tu es tueuse à gages, n'est-ce-pas ? _Je sursaute, j'hoquète. Elle s'écarte de moi. _Je le savais. _Son sourire est si triste, ses yeux ne vont pas tarder à s'emplir de larmes. _Et c'est moi ta cible, ce soir, pas vrai ? _Je déglutis, hoche la tête. Elle se lève. Fais les cent pas dans la pièce, puis s'arrête net et me regarde de son regard, déterminé, doux, celui qui m'a complètement séduit. _Dans ce cas, tue-moi. Je préfère mourir de ta main que d'une autre manière. _Je secoue la tête. _Je ne peux pas… _Je serre le 44 Magnum. Elle semble surprise. Un petit sourire éclaire son visage triste. _Ca alors, il te va bien ce flingue. _Je sens des larmes me venir aux yeux. J'ai le profil d'une tueuse. _Fais-moi l'amour _je dis d'une voix étranglée. Elle vient m'embrasser.

_Luka… _je croasse. Ma voix de conne est trop éraillée. Elle ne dit rien. Elle a compris. Luka se drape de la couverture, l'enserre sur sa poitrine. Me regarde de ses prunelles céruléennes. Mon cœur ne cogne plus. _Je t'aime, _murmure-t-elle. _Tu me rejoindras bientôt. Je promets de ne pas te tromper avec un ange. _Je dis que je n'irais pas au paradis. Elle ne fait que sourire. Ma main tremble. Des larmes commencent à couler. Je réalise ce que je fais, ce que je suis. J'éclate en sanglots, rouée de coups à l'intérieur. Je tire. La détonation siffle à mes oreilles. Je suis incapable de tenir sur mes jambes plus longtemps tandis qu'une tache rubis s'étale sur le drap et se mélange à ses cheveux roses.

* * *

><p>La souffrance est trop forte. Elle avait raison, si je continue à me faire mal comme ça j'allais finir par crever. Je prends le pistolet qui a glissé de ma main et le dirige vers le ventre. Quitte à mourir autant que ce soit lent et pénible, pour payer de tout ce que j'ai fait. Je pousse la gâchette et instantanément un truc chaud dans le bide m'empêche de ressentir autre chose que la douleur. C'est assez crade, les larmes et le sang qui se mélangent – madone macabre. Hoquets de douleur, je me vide du liquide vital et ne sent plus mes jambes. Je ris, et sur mon dernier rire je murmure que la mission finale est accomplie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
